


执迷不悔

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 一个AU，涉黑





	执迷不悔

**Author's Note:**

> 一个AU，涉黑

01.  
吴小少爷十八岁生日那天，海市最大的酒楼开了百桌为他庆生。道上但凡有头有脸是个人物的，都备上一份礼物，过来捧个场，送句吉祥话。  
晚上是自家堂口兄弟的场子，比起白天自在得多。吴磊的外套早就不知所踪，松了袖扣，衣袖卷至手肘，胸前扣子开了三颗，踩在椅子上伸长手臂和在座每一位碰杯以后，在众人连续不断的起哄声里，仰头一口气灌下整杯烈酒。指腹抹去唇角的湿，抬手将酒杯空中翻转朝下，“喏，一滴不剩，换你们，喝！”  
酒过三巡，醉意上头，连同胸口裸露出来的肌肤都泛着红泛着粉。吴磊瘫在沙发里闭眼叼着烟问手下人：“我哥呢，还没回来？”  
说是在问，多为自言自语。  
天气不好，航班无限延误，三个小时前吴磊收到起飞的消息，才松了口气。  
“偏偏今天下雨，妈的。”

亲近的几个弟兄看时候差不多了，过来揽上吴磊的肩，个个都长他几岁，脸上带着过来人意味不明的笑，往他手里放了张房卡，“极品尤物，适合开荤，哥们心意。”吴磊接过卡来，放在唇边一吻，挑挑眉毛。站起身时，旁边人立即替他披上外套，“那我先上去，别让美人儿等急了，你们继续玩。”

刷开房门，循着浓郁的香水味儿走进。男人最懂男人，确实漂亮，尤物。红唇，丝质吊带睡裙勾勒出玲珑的曲线，傲人胸脯，裙下大腿白嫩。吴磊上前捻起艳丽美人肩上的一缕发嗅了嗅，还未等对方开口称呼他一声，“在这里待上两个小时再走，会有人送你回去。管住嘴，什么该说什么不该说。”  
说罢转身出了房间，换了副懒散模样倚上隔壁门框，手上动作却是毫无耐心，连摁门铃，直到领带刚松了一半的刘昊然从里头打开了房门。

“哥。”

02.  
吴磊不是吴家太子爷。  
刘昊然姓刘，外亲，更不会是。

真正的少爷，只有大哥一个人，他才是接班人。吴爷亲儿子。  
上上下下的人叫刘昊然和吴磊一声少爷，除了是从小，从他们来到这个家，因着一份血缘关系在，被吴爷收养以后形成的习惯，更多是他们一刀一刀，一枪一枪，拿血和命换来的。  
他们是替家主干脏活儿，做见不得光生意的少爷，手上全是人命。

03.  
刘昊然十五岁来到这个家，跟随管家穿过花园往大宅里去。他将背挺得笔直努力让自己看起来不那么像丧家之犬，尽管他确实是。  
这世上每天都有这样那样的悲剧发生，只要沾上了边，谁能确保会见到第二天的日出，不在夜里被灭门。这次不过是落在他身上了。

机车声轰鸣由远及近，正欲推门而入的管家转身板起面孔向噪音来源走去，刘昊然也跟着转过头，那是他第一次见到吴磊。  
几级台阶之下，吴磊跨在机车上，单腿撑地摘掉头盔，不理会苦口婆心的“少爷啊跟您说了多少回，不能把车骑进花园里来，您怎么就不听……”越过管家，甜生生地喊：“昊然哥。”  
刘昊然走下台阶，“吴磊？”  
“是我。”  
那时吴磊已经出落得漂亮标致了，虽然这样的话总是用来形容哪家小姐的，可用在吴磊身上也绝不为过。小小年纪，又英俊又挺拔，眉宇间初见风流，笑起来是天真惹人疼的，一点儿也不像养在这种充满杀伐家里的孩子，也不像五六岁遭遇过同他相似巨变的样子。  
“听说你要来，我今天特地回家早，朋友们说晚上去轧车，我都拒绝了。”  
管家大惊，“你还敢飙车，让家主知道了不打断你的腿。”  
吴磊食指放在嘴边，“嘘，只要您不说，叔叔绝不会知道，我的腿也保住了。”吴磊看向刘昊然，“对吧昊然哥？”  
吴磊笑得甜。

04.  
他们过过一段时间虽寄人篱下但养尊处优，两耳不闻窗外事的日子，极短，短得后来回忆起都以为是在做梦。  
家里大哥跟吴磊差了十多岁，两人性格合不来，吴磊只能跑出去跟外边的二世祖们厮混，夜里过了门禁时间，悄悄从后院翻墙进来，常被逮个正着。抓住了就是家法伺候，再去跪祠堂。  
刘昊然的到来，让吴磊跑出去的次数大大减少。吴磊喜欢跟刘昊然待在一起，至少刘昊然从来不觉得他烦，也不嫌他闹腾。  
刘昊然读书的时候，如果吴磊在身边坐着，就念给他听，有时候是冷门诗歌，有时候是大家著作。吴磊抱膝安静下来，很久才说一句，“昊然哥，你声音真好听。”

十几岁的年纪正是学东西的时候，他们不用去外边上学，要学得却比寻常人家的孩子多得多。从最基本的礼仪，得体穿衣，给自己打花式不同的领带，挑选合适的口袋巾和袖扣，到会喝茶品酒，拿刀握枪，样样不可放过。这些他们出身的家庭从小已经教会他们很多，现在只需学得更加自如和精细。  
结束射击和拳击课的下午，洗过澡坐在壁炉前，吴磊精疲力尽，望着火光，倚在刘昊然肩头，听他读《惶然录》。

“我们从来没有获得过彻底的平静，与此相反，倒是一再受扰于有关什么是平静的解说，还有我们对平静的渴求。”  
“我觉得，我爱这一切，也许这是因为我没有别的东西可爱，或者，即使世上没有什么真的值得任何心灵所爱，而多愁善感的我却必须爱有所及。我可以滥情于区区一个墨水瓶之微，就像滥情于星空中巨大无边的冷漠。”  
“有些人把他们不能实现的生活，变成一个伟大的梦，另一些人完全没有梦，连梦一下也做不到。”  
……

读着读着，声音渐小，吴磊不知何时闭上了眼睛，好像睡着了，刘昊然合上书。洗过的头发蓬松，他们用同样味道的洗发水，这是吴磊坚持的。此时清香萦绕在刘昊然的鼻尖，让他像受了蛊惑一般，偏过头去亲了亲吴磊头顶毛茸茸的发，或者说，拿嘴唇碰了碰。  
吴磊没忍住笑出声来，睁开眼抬头看刘昊然。四下里无人，家主带着大哥出去谈事情，要晚上才能回来，佣人们在厨房里忙着准备晚餐，无人顾及他们。  
“你装睡？”  
“昊然哥喜欢我，是不是？”吴磊压低声音悄悄在耳边问，未等刘昊然回答，一个软软的吻贴上了刘昊然的脸颊，“我也喜欢昊然哥。”

这一年，刘昊然十七岁。他在夜里已经出去过不止一次。凌晨回来，身上都是血腥味，偶尔带伤，他趴在卫生间水池边干呕，屏息沉进浴缸，镜子里的自己，没有太多表情，陌生又熟悉的一张脸。这种时候，他不让吴磊晚上跟他睡，也不让他等他。沐浴后换上睡衣，才到走廊的另一端去看看吴磊睡得怎么样，有时在他床边坐上三两分钟。

05.  
“小磊也马上十六岁，该锻炼锻炼，见见世面了。”吴爷放下茶杯，感叹了一句，时间过得真快，孩子们都大了。  
吴磊睡眼惺忪，拿叉子去扎面前的松露煎蛋，一下子清醒过来。他下意识望向对面坐着的刘昊然。刘昊然表情没什么波动，他们眼神交汇。  
早晚会有这么一天的，做了事，沾上血，才算是真正的一家人，一条船上的人。  
吴磊点头应允，拿起牛奶，“是啊，我也十六岁了。”  
“昊然就不用跟着去了，让他自己来，弟弟总要长大。晚上家里设宴招待重要客人，你得在。”

一整个白天，刘昊然都没看到吴磊，不知道他去哪里疯了还是躲起来了。天边暮色起，在房间里穿戴好，刘昊然拎着领结下楼，在花园里抽烟，客人们快到了。  
熄灭烟头打算进去的时候，两人迎面碰上，吴磊要出去了。  
接过刘昊然手里的领结，替他戴上，翻好衬衣领，吴磊拍拍刘昊然肩上并不存在的灰尘，“哥，很好看。”

“注意安全，早点回来。”  
“小事，不过是跟着去巡个场，顺便处理个……”吴磊做了个抹脖子的手势，话说得轻飘飘不甚在意，眼神在夜色里勉强带了点笑意。刘昊然看得难过。

那一晚，吴宅里推杯换盏，觥筹交错，刘昊然陪在家主身边，彬彬有礼，不卑不亢，往来名流应对自如。  
吴磊跟着巡过城东城西的场子，最后踏进废弃的工厂。中央顶上只亮着一盏破旧失修的灯，照得每个人脸上惨白。人被抓回来以后，显然已经吃了不少苦头，满脸污血。那人认得吴磊，声音嘶哑边咳边笑，“……吴爷真狠啊连个孩子都不放过，替他做事的没一个好下场。”布满血丝的眼睛望着吴磊，“小朋友别害怕，拿稳了找准地方，一下就好。”

伸手要了家伙，一刀毙命，刺入心脏。  
“不用你教。”  
没再多看一眼，吴磊转身走出，司机替他拉开车门。手下人留两个处理尸首，其余立马跟上来，上了后边的车。  
“三少爷，回家？”  
“回家。”

宴会散去，刘昊然紧绷的神经终于松弛下来。摘了领结上楼去。洗过澡后，坐在吴磊的房间里等他回来。  
推门而入的一瞬，吴磊尝试着调整成他平日里的样子，可惜失败了，扯了扯嘴角低下头。刘昊然不知道问什么好，没什么好问的，今日所做只是第一步，练个手，一切都刚开始，他经历过。  
只好摸了摸吴磊的头，“累了吧，收拾一下快去睡。”

手指搭上门把手，吴磊才回过神仿佛大梦初醒似的开口，“哥，我今晚能跟你睡吗？”  
“可以，早点过来。”刘昊然走出去替他带上了门。

趴在被窝里，圆润的肩头露在外面，刘昊然伸手替吴磊把被子往上拉了拉，捏捏他的后颈权当按摩放松。  
“害怕吗？”  
“不怕，相反，太简单了。原来这么简单就可以要了一个人的命，白刀进红刀出，活生生一个人，没了。”吴磊说话时没有睁开眼，“他们当初也是这样丢了性命的吧。”  
今夜确实不同寻常，吴磊少有的提起了自己的父母。  
刘昊然不做声，将手从颈窝里拿出来，关上床头灯，“睡吧。”

过了许久，并没有听到平稳熟睡的呼吸声，刘昊然睁开眼，发现吴磊枕着蜷起的胳膊望着他。  
“不困？”  
半个身子探出被窝，吴磊靠过来，凑近刘昊然，“相信吗，昨天晚上梦见你了，春梦，我梦遗了。”  
“哥，摸摸我，可以吗？”  
刘昊然无法拒绝，他从一开始就无法拒绝跟在他屁股后边一口一个昊然哥的吴磊，到现在他也无法拒绝他的弟弟提出的，与性有关的要求。  
刘昊然咬住面前少年的下嘴唇，翻身将他压在身下，带着吴磊的手，教他手淫。  
黑暗中，视觉减弱，其他感官立马变得敏感起来。小声的呻吟，吴磊在告饶，双腿夹紧刘昊然的手，又松开，吞咽的声音，手指抚过皮肤燃起情欲，同香型的沐浴露味道紧紧缠绕着他们，周身沁出细汗……  
刘昊然一下一下地给吴磊套弄，手上时松时紧，拇指指腹蹭过娇嫩敏感的龟头，极富技巧的手活儿把吴磊带上了高潮。  
吴磊喘息着抱着刘昊然的脖子不肯放，吻他的耳廓，不再叫他哥，而是叫他的名字，“刘昊然……昊然……”声音浸泡在高潮过后的爱欲情潮里，又黏又乖又撩人，尾音像小钩子一样，勾刘昊然的心。  
擦去手上和腿间的精液，这次吴磊是真的累极，刚合眼，就沉入深深的睡眠。刘昊然躺在一旁盯着天花板，等待自己的欲望消退。

第二天清晨，刘昊然找来手下询问昨晚的状况，得到的答复很简单，手起刀落，动作干净利索，眼睛都没眨一下。

06.  
有了第一次，就会有第二次，后头就会有很多次。  
各种意义上的第一次。

他们迅速成长，家主放手让他们到下边去混，白天跟着学经验，在地盘上开始露脸，交朋友，吴爷见客时也将他们带在左右，晚上像暗夜里的鬼魅般出没。街头巷尾，破旧出租屋，ktv包厢，有时亲自动手，杀人见血，有时是手下的人，他们在场即可。去码头接货，事无巨细，确保万无一失。漫长等待的时间就在车里折腾，刘昊然不肯跨过底线真的上了自己的弟弟，吴磊也就任由他打擦边球，有总比没有好。

刘昊然亲自跟了一批重要的货走海路出去，货到人返，打了个来回。船到港，远远就看见吴磊站在冷风里搓手，来来回回踱步。  
“傻子，穿这么少为什么不在车上等？”刘昊然把手套脱下来给吴磊戴上，上面还带着余温，牵着他往车边走。  
“当然是想快点见到你。”

刘昊然开车，嘴边含着烟示意副驾上的吴磊帮个忙。吴磊把烟拿出来，放在自己嘴里点燃，牙齿咬破爆珠吸上一口，才给刘昊然塞回去。

“哥，我们可能快接地盘了。”降下一点车窗让风进来。  
“早晚的事，不过比我想象中快。”  
此前他们跟着巡场，回去给家主汇报情况，大多带着学习和打下手的意味，出现问题，处理问题，他们是执行者，并非决策者。  
如果接下地盘，划给他们城东城西哪一片地方，就得担起责任。赌场，夜总会，酒吧，会所，大小商户，培养心腹的同时也在树敌，要养出生入死的兄弟，还得火眼金睛揪出叛徒清理门户，包括跟警察打交道周旋，问题变得复杂多了。  
“底下人不会服的，我们年纪太轻。”  
“那就想办法让他们服。”  
刘昊然手指挑开领带，直视前方专注开车。他们的长大，就是为了等待这一天，能独当一面为家里分担，也是报恩。虽然初始必定困难重重，他相信他跟吴磊有这个能力——他们一齐长大，太了解对方——心狠手辣，独一无二。  
果不其然，他们先后长过二十岁，手里开始握有一部分地盘，进出身边随行带着心腹。

07.  
城东城西在旧历新年到来之时各自迎来了年轻的新老大，不过几年光景。  
家宴上正式宣布以后，刘昊然和吴磊起来敬酒三杯，给家主磕了头做下承诺定不负所托。  
外头飘着小雪，瑞雪兆丰年，刘昊然在桌下偷偷握住吴磊的手指，两人相视一笑。  
今天起就不再是少爷了。

新老大接管地盘，总有不安生的想来试水一把，是常事。警察登门的次数也比平常多了起来。表面平静，生意照做，饭照吃，私下暗流涌动。

刘昊然一边绑了对方父母老婆情人孩子一大票人，一边送钱上门。视频和成箱的现钞一块递过去可谓是诚意满满，客客气气坐在沙发上喝了杯茶，末了还夸，茶不错。  
从署长家里出来，收到二把手电话，抓进去的弟兄可以去保释了，两家会所也收到了重新开业的通知。  
吴磊更是简单直接，一点余地不留，比起刘昊然要嚣张。当众剁了王家公子的两根手指，血溅一桌。“第一，我的场子不准出千，第二，我的场子不准卖粉。”  
随即转身上楼，赌场经理愁容满面皱眉紧随其后。  
当天夜里，王公子被抛尸荒野，白粉生意让警察一锅端了去，王老夫人急火攻心一头栽倒，进了重症监护室。

他们像暴风一样立威，咬紧牙关，掌握全局。  
手段不算新，贵在狠辣。

夜里两个人在书房，一遍遍梳理细节，检讨失误商量对策。  
他们用最短的时间完成了最快的新旧交替。时局渐稳，一时风头无两。

坊间偷着打趣吴爷，亲儿子是个没用的废物，小时候体弱，大了也不成器，要什么没什么，三十岁还接不过家业，挑不起担子。倒让打小收养过来的侄儿和外甥两个毛头小子招摇过市，各分去一杯羹，做得风生水起。吴爷怕是年轻时候杀伐太重，克死兄弟姐妹，年纪大了内忧外患，大概都是报应。

外头想看他们这一家子的热闹不止这一件。吴爷身体不比以前，家大业大，最后家主的位子谁来坐，不出意外自然是亲儿子太子爷稳稳当当接过来，然而道上混，最不缺意外。刘昊然和吴磊几年里各自做大，盘踞一方，黑的白的通吃，海上陆上的生意全做。吴爷百年之后，以前给老子卖命出生入死是报恩，还能继续给弱鸡儿子卖命吗，服气吗。吴刘两兄弟平日里好得跟穿一条裤子似的，谁知道私底下是不是争来抢去王不见王，话都懒得说一句……诸如此类的猜测，层出不穷。大家族那点事儿做茶余饭后的谈资最不错。

08.  
风言风语隔不到高墙之外，总要飘进来一些。  
吴磊坐在厨房料理台上，绘声绘色地学，长腿晃啊晃的。刘昊然靠在墙上抱臂胸前听得认真，时不时还点评两句，好像故事的主角并非他们。  
烤箱发出滴滴的声音，刘昊然戴上隔热手套，取出烤好的蛋糕，装盘。  
走过去一手端着盘子一手喂吴磊，眼神期待，“好吃吗，是不是比上次强点儿？”  
吴磊的小秘密是嗜甜，贪吃香甜绵软口感丰富的蛋糕。刘昊然得空就学，蛋奶面粉配料的比例，糖粉过筛，隔水融化黄油，一次比一次做得好。  
谁能想到衣冠楚楚的大佬每天回到市中心的高级公寓，卷起袖子尽捣鼓这些事，他练完枪发呆的时候也许正在琢磨昨晚的面为什么发得不好，面包出箱不够蓬松。  
“上次的也很好吃，你做的都好。”吴磊抠刘昊然字眼。  
“好吃就好。”说着把盘子递到吴磊手上，舔去他嘴角一点奶油，到客厅接电话。

“我要出去几天，给舅舅谈个大单，今晚走，你住我这里，还是回自己那儿去？”  
他们各自接地盘一段时间以后，就从大宅里搬出来住了。时常有电话半夜三更把人从床上叫起来，住在市中心的公寓最为方便。  
吴磊咬着叉子，想了想，“你都不在，我还是住自己那儿吧。看来周末只有我一个人回去吃饭喽，有些人要自己出去花天酒地了。”  
吴磊还保有一点儿孩子心性，是刘昊然最乐意见到的，就像小动物翻出自己的柔软肚皮让你摸，最珍贵。  
“怎么都得留个人，咱俩一块出去了，准出事儿。”  
吴磊叹着气不忘吃完了蛋糕，手脚挂在刘昊然身上耍赖，要抱。  
“我会想你的。”

刘昊然走的第三天，家里果真发生了不算大事的大事。  
接到电话，刘昊然抹了把脸，“他现在还好吗，伤得重不重？怎么回事，好好的周末回去吃顿饭……”  
他们18岁以后就没再挨过家里的打，家法伺候跪祠堂这种事也不存在了。下边人说，等他们听到响动进去，场面已经不可收拾，具体因何而起不在场的人不知道。大概多少跟刘昊然有关，吴磊口不择言，触怒了家主。刘昊然心里明白了七八分。  
二指宽长尺打断三根，不肯认错赔不是，跪了一晚祠堂，第二天早上被手下架出来时已然烧糊涂了。  
心都揪到一起，刘昊然气得捶墙，恨不得立马回去。他就不该让吴磊自己一个人回去吃饭，一个周末不回去又能怎么样，如果他在怎么也不至于成这个样子。大单谈到关键时候，马上就要签了，刘昊然无论如何都不能走开。

紧赶慢赶返回海市，已是两天后。刘昊然从机场直接去了吴磊的公寓。公寓24小时有人守着，看到刘昊然回来，简单说了说伤势，皮肉伤问题不大，年轻人身子骨结实，还有点发烧，刚吃过药。  
“你们这几天也辛苦，回去休息，这里有我。”

推开卧室门，床上人趴着睡，被子没盖严实，未走近就看到了背上深深浅浅的伤。  
“出去出去，烦着呢，不是刚吃了药。”吴磊不耐烦赶人，半晌没听到动静，才睁开眼，刘昊然双手插兜站在床边，自上而下望着他，没有表情。  
没有表情，就是生气。

“你回来了，怎，怎么不提前打声招呼？”吴磊有点慌，本来按他的打算，刘昊然的行程还有两天。两天过后，他就差不多能从床上起来了，到时候衣服一套什么也看不出来，发生的事自然不能瞒，大事化小即可。挨打说成挨骂，受伤说成造谣。现下这幅光景，说什么刘昊然也不会信了。  
双唇紧闭，刘昊然一言不发，在房间里踱步，气压低得人喘不过来。  
披上件睡衣，吴磊踉踉跄跄扶着床头柜下床，站到刘昊然跟前去，“你说句话，不说话我害怕。”  
“你还知道怕？”伸手捏住下颚，凑近苍白的脸。“我说过以后做人做事要稳重能忍，大哥善妒，他爱说什么说什么随他去，不要你出头……”  
“可是他的话太难听了，他说你……”  
“无所谓，吴磊，根本无所谓，我一点儿也不在乎。我们都不是亲生儿子，老大才是，你身上的伤不也证明了这点。外头风言风语够多了，你这一犟，坐实了谣言，我们之前的小心谨慎全都不作数了。现在满城风雨你出言不逊，动手伤了大哥，忤逆有养育之恩的叔叔，被打得起不来床挫了锐气，吴爷养的狼终于要反了……你知道吗？”  
吴磊打掉刘昊然的手，退后一步，偏过头去红了眼眶。  
“我在乎，我有所谓，谁也不能这么说你，我们从来没觊觎过他的东西，也没想过自立门户，更没打算骑到他们头上去，一秒钟也没有……我在乎啊。”

刘昊然抬手想去擦吴磊的眼泪，打算松口哄哄，哪想吴磊转过脸来，眼睛还红着，嘴角的笑是嘲讽，“倒是你，一幅自以为是的样子，风尘仆仆回来先教训我，我他妈就是自己贱，成天上赶着替你出头挨打，你不领情，求着让你操我你都不肯，我他妈是有病。”  
欲擦眼泪的手转而掐住了修长的颈，“住口。”  
握住刘昊然并没有使大力气的手腕，“今天是你第一次出口凶我，第一次对我动手，我会记住的。现在，滚出去。”说着再次打开刘昊然的手，坐回床上去，背后的伤口因为起身和动怒火辣辣的疼。

房间里一时陷入长久的沉默。

“你就那么想？”语气里是好奇。  
“想什，什么……我……”反应过来的吴磊一时语塞。他们显然已经走向另一个问题。他第一次被带出去杀人的夜晚，跟刘昊然睡在一张床上，上一句在说，不害怕，下一句便告诉自己的哥哥昨晚春梦的对象是他，要刘昊然帮帮他。现在他们刚刚还吵得不可开交……  
“我是想。我没办法跟别人睡，我试过，男的女的，在上在下都试过，大概外边也快要流传起我不行的话了。”  
“除了你，我确实跟谁都不行。”吴磊恼羞成怒般趴在床上把头埋起来，背对刘昊然。

刘昊然不说话，脱去外套扔到地上。单膝跪上了床，“你确实会记住今天，磊磊。”

扒了吴磊的睡衣，背上的伤清晰展现在眼前，大大小小深浅不一的红痕印子狰狞布满背脊，有的地方淤着青，多处破开了口子。刘昊然低头吻他背上的每一条伤口，“这一处，是因为我……这一处也是，这一处，还是因为我……”舌尖舔过的时候，吴磊嘶地一声又咬牙忍住。  
“都是我的，都算在我头上，你也是我的，吴磊。”  
抓过床边的一管软膏，牙齿咬开盖子，膏体挤在手上化了化一股脑送进后穴，内壁又热又紧，往进吞着刘昊然的手指，手腕翻转进出扩张，搅出水声来。吴磊听到了皮带解开拉链拉下的声音，炙热就抵在他穴口。“我可受着伤，你他妈轻点！”  
“死不了，不碍事。”  
阴茎破开穴口，整根没入。刘昊然捏着吴磊的胯挺腰抽送，又快又猛。背上火烧般疼，屁股也疼，涨而酸的感觉蹿上尾椎扩散开至全身。疼痛和性交带来的快感边界渐渐模糊，像潮水一浪一浪打在吴磊身上，击垮他。  
吴磊不知道自己在说什么胡话，是不是又发起烧，汗水或是泪水糊了他的眼睛，一会儿抽噎“你他妈快操死我了……刘昊然你就是想操死我……”一会儿嘟囔要他用力，甬道收紧夹得刘昊然差点射在里面。  
射精之后脱力的刘昊然倒下来躺在吴磊身边，撩开散落的发，吻他的额头，失神的眼，鼻梁和因为忍耐咬出血的嘴唇。  
“你不是不肯吗，又愿意了？”  
刘昊然拉过吴磊的手放上自己的脸，蹭他的手心，“是我不好。”

吴磊睡醒，看到刘昊然只套了条睡裤，在阳台上抽烟。瘦削但宽阔舒展的肩背隐在夜色里。自觉烟瘾有点犯了，也披上衣服，向阳台走去。环抱住刘昊然的腰，讨口烟抽，就着伸过来的指尖吸了一口，烟雾进肺又吐出，舒服的不得了。

“不多睡一会儿。”  
“这几天一直睡在床上，哪都去不了也不让动，憋得难受。”  
刘昊然向后摸，“还憋啊？”  
吴磊怕痒，松开抱刘昊然的手躲了一下，“不是那种憋！”  
“还以为我刚刚不够努力。”

夜里很静，远处街区突然传来的机车轰鸣声尤为突兀。吴磊撑着下巴一脸怀念，“现在不比以前，十几岁的时候，大晚上在没通车的环山公路上轧车，比赛，轻的输钱输车，重的输命。都是亡命徒，我最疯最不怕死，所以，我老赢。”  
刘昊然看他眉飞色舞的侧脸，口气里尽是得意。  
“后来怎么不玩了？”  
“家里不让，抓住一次挨一顿揍，抓一次打一次，叔叔亲自动手，特别疼。”  
“你不是因为挨打就不跑出去找刺激的性格。”刘昊然拆穿。  
“哥你明知故问！后来就……因为你来了。”吴磊的笑里带点少有的不好意思，“我第一次见你，虽然你把背挺得直直的，可是眼睛都是迷茫和绝望，就像，就像……受伤无家可归的小狗一样。”  
“丧家之犬。”  
“不不，不是的，不一样，很想疼你，对你好，我想过如果我比你大就好了，我来当你的哥哥，读书给你听。”  
“我想你还是比我惨一点的，我家里发生那种事的时候，才几岁，有时候什么都想不起来了，爸妈的样子看照片也很陌生，觉得很对不起他们。你那时候已经十五岁了，我真怕你挺不过来死掉，也没有别的办法就每天跟着你，烦你。”  
“我从来没有烦过你。”  
“一次也没有？”吴磊夸张的瞪大眼睛。  
“一次也没有。”

手指握紧栏杆，吴磊继续说：“我是有野心，也有能力，我们都有，但向来只稀罕凭自己本事挣来的那份。外头爱怎么说怎么说，被自家人猜忌，诛心。我们做得越大，越谨慎言行，可稍有不慎就被扣上翅膀硬了要反的帽子。””谣言传久了，假的也成真，以前我们清理门户，以后，迟早，被清理。”  
替吴磊理好睡衣的领子，“等你养好了，过阵子我们一起回去一趟。”  
“我不会认错的。”  
“不认。”

09.  
月中，吴爷大寿。家里上上下下好不热闹，偏厅里堆满各式各样的礼物。来访祝寿的络绎不绝。平日里关系好的不必说，各位爷定要亲自过来一起喝杯茶。不甚对付的，也要卖个面子派人带份礼，坐坐再走。

说来也是小伤，吴磊早就好得差不多，能吃能睡能操，好不容易休息，在家多赖了几天。  
刘昊然从床上坐起，费力解开锁住他不放的手臂，“好了，快起床，再磨蹭去晚了不好看。”  
吴磊痛苦地在床上翻滚，撑起一半身体又倒回去，“果然，做人第一不能懈怠事业二不能荒淫无度，起不来，太难了。”  
他们还是赶在宴会开始之前到了大宅，一前一后下了车，并肩走进去。自然是引来了许多的注目，不只因为他们兄弟二十多岁，仪表不凡气质出众，年纪轻轻但手里握有实打实的东西，这些大家都知道，很多人是眼见着他们的地位一点点起来的，更多的还因为月初那桩热闹事。

窃窃私语——  
“我还以为今天他们不会来了。”  
“他们？老三不来能想通，从小气性大，老二真跟他好到一个鼻孔出气那种地步了？”  
“看来你是不知道，那顿打就是因为老三替老二出头挨的。”  
”哟，真这么好啊，也不知道能好多久，我看他们也迟早掰。”  
“行了，老爷子过寿，一个侄儿一个外甥，不来就等于大公天下他们真结下梁子了，远不至于，面子功夫总要做。”

他们还真不是来做面子功夫的，一进去赔了罪说自己来晚了，递过早早精心备好的礼物，敬了酒说过贺寿的话，就端起酒杯帮着招呼客人，十足的自家人姿态。直到深夜里送走最后一位客人。

餐厅里，佣人看到他们送客回来了端上煮好的解酒汤。  
吴爷转了转手里的珠子，“今天辛苦你们，太晚了不想回去就在楼上住，房间常打扫都是干净的。”  
“不了，司机还在外面等，喝完汤就该回去了。明天早上我们都有事，从市中心出发方便，不容易耽误。”刘昊然先答。  
长者点点头，“你们一个个都大了，家里越来越冷清。以前呐，小磊跟那帮二世祖混在一起，一刻都不安分，我是真怕他成不了才，将来没脸见他的爸妈。幸好后来有昊然在，你们两兄弟互相帮衬，到今天都做得有模有样，向来也不闹矛盾，比你们大哥省心，省心多了。”

刘昊然看了一眼身旁低头喝汤的吴磊，才说话：“舅舅，我来这个家，今年是第十二个年头了，磊磊比我早得多。我们不敢有一刻忘记您的养育之恩，教导之恩。长大一些以后，也想着要尽快替您分担，让您别再过于操劳。我们两个下的是提着脑袋做事的决心，不怕伤更不怕死，不贪财，该孝敬家里的那份，一分不少。大哥要人我们就出人，要军火给他运，他是大哥。唯独怕……”  
汤已喝完，勺子放进碗里，清脆的一声，“怕白白忙活一场，一家人最后说了两家话，让外人看了笑话事小，自己伤心难解。”刘昊然微叹了口气，吴磊在旁始终一言不发。  
手中珠子转过一圈，吴爷起身，下人忙搀扶，刘昊然和吴磊也跟着站起来。  
”你们的意思我明白。很晚了，路上让司机小心开车，注意安全，回吧。”

刘昊然送吴磊到车边，看他上了车。吴磊降下车窗趴在窗边，下巴抵着胳膊，“最近不知道怎么了，总想起过去的事情。刚才宴上喝酒聊天的时候，打眼一看，看到壁炉，又想起十年前的下午，就坐在那里你读书给我听，我睡着了。那是你第一次亲我。”  
刘昊然俯下身凑近，吴磊自觉闭上眼，一个吻落在他的眼皮上。  
“晚安，弟弟。”

10.  
很快入冬。  
平安夜，他们翻滚在公寓的地毯上做爱，不知疲倦。欲望像决了堤的洪水，卷起滔天巨浪。  
身后的快速抽插顶弄让吴磊无力支撑起上半身，跪伏在羊毛地毯上，身体凹出一道漂亮的曲线，他将肉感极佳饱满挺翘的臀送到刘昊然手里，嘴边，揉捏享用。  
随手拿起手边的酒杯，杯底还剩的红酒尽数泼洒在腰窝，舌尖随液体流淌的轨迹一齐顺流而下，所到之处肌肤颤栗，溃不成军，长长短短的呻吟自喉间溢出。只需这一口佳酿，刘昊然醉了个彻底。  
将一点力气都使不上软着全身只有一处硬挺的吴磊翻过来，顶入双腿之间，刘昊然再次送入性器。  
平安夜里如若平安，便要和爱的人酣畅淋漓地一次次交合，高潮，射精，胡天胡地，至死方休。

事后，把人抱上沙发，刘昊然给吴磊揉膝盖，长毛地毯再柔软，还是蹭红了一大片，跪久了酸疼。  
“家里最近丢了个大单，跟赵家撕破脸交了恶，火并折了几个弟兄。大哥向来是成事不足败事有余，这回连带着叔叔也糊涂。真让人头疼。”吴磊低头懒洋洋的啃手指，并看不出忧虑的模样。  
“不用太担心，现在外头都知道我们各做各的生意，不过是年底要拿回去孝敬一点红利表示心意。除了血缘关系，没别的粘连。”  
“麻烦啊……我们向来跟赵家处得不错，生意上有买有卖。现在那边闹得不可开交，随时开火，我们夹在中间，进也不是退也不是，更何况，就这个节骨眼，他们家小女儿……”  
僵局里，稍微挪动一步都是站队。  
刘昊然拍了拍吴磊的膝盖，“他们家小女儿订婚，31号在自家游轮上举行。说来上次见还是好几年前，记得是个美人胚子，当时是不是特别喜欢你说非你不嫁？”  
“哥……”吴磊无奈，拉长了调子叫刘昊然，把话题往回引，“派了二当家亲自上门送了函，面子给到不能不去。”  
“其实海上跨年也不错，剩下的事，来年再处理。”吻了吻褪去红的膝头。  
“非常不错。”吴磊抱住刘昊然的脖子，难得他说出这种今朝有酒今朝醉的话来。  
让伤和痛都留在旧年月里去，他们准备迎来新一年了。

第二天是圣诞节，夜幕降临时，海市少有的飘起了雪花，落在地上薄薄一层。  
提前处理完手头的事，吴磊自告奋勇去给刘昊然当司机，等刘昊然结束以后，便可以直接把人打包带走去过节。胆儿大的手下出言调侃，您什么时候还去自家二哥那儿找了份兼职？

吴磊把车停在码头停稳了，才掏出电话接起。刘昊然不急着下车，等他打完。  
“家里打来的？”  
“嗯，问我们晚上有没有事，让回家来吃饭，说是今天过节。”  
“难得，家里很少过圣诞节，印象中这么多年只有两次，大多是传统节日才把大家聚在一起。”  
“借节日的名头，不论中西，想多热闹一下吧。”

刘昊然下车，抬头见雪自夜空落下。  
车边手下动作快，立刻撑起伞，跟着他向前走去。有人迎上来。  
“人呢？”  
“仓库里绑着。”  
“好。”  
“您还是亲自动手？”  
刘昊然不回答，抬了抬下巴。他保有亲自动手清理门户的习惯，至少也得亲眼看着子弹前进后出穿破肉身。

蹲下来，面如死灰的绝望脸庞不愿直视刘昊然。  
“你看着我长大，看着我坐到今天这个位置的。”  
“我知道你那段时间急需用钱，大笔的钱，想伸手帮一把的时候，才发现你把能出卖的都出卖了。”  
“可惜了。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
枪头装了消音器，两声闷响，魂飞魄散。

雪落满码头，随意切换电台，无一例外的圣诞歌曲联播。手指敲击方向盘耐心等待，暖气十足的车子里吴磊轻声跟着哼唱，all I want for Christmas is you……

风雪夜归人，圣诞晚餐刚刚开始，长条的桌子上摆满丰盛的食物，到的正是时候。一大家子很久没聚在一起，气氛融洽。  
吃过晚饭，刘昊然和吴磊在巨大的圣诞树下拿到了属于自己的礼物，拆开小盒子各是一把车钥匙，新跑车就停在车库里，随时可以开走。  
“谢谢舅舅。”  
“谢谢叔叔。”  
长者摆摆手：“一家人不说谢，我年纪大了，你们就是我的左膀右臂。”

空气中到处是甜蜜而温暖的味道，刷上蜂蜜烘烤过的小饼干，红酒用多种香料煮过，朗姆酒兑上蛋奶肉桂粉制成蛋酒，香甜醇厚。  
吴磊喝了很多很多热红酒和一杯一杯的蛋酒，盘腿坐在地上跟厨娘家的小儿子玩，佯装要抢他的糖吃，一大一小在地板上没规矩地滚，刘昊然坐在一旁沙发上看，不时出声提醒：“你看你看，哥哥又偷了你的一颗糖。”小孩子把手里的糖果数来数去，果然不知道什么时候又少了一颗，肉乎乎的小手捧着吴磊的脸哭唧唧。  
“好了，你看他快哭了，快还回去。”刘昊然扶额假装头疼让吴磊见好就收，“你知道你几岁他几岁了吗？”  
“他五岁，我就七岁吧。”吴磊嘴上回答，手上又玩起了“你猜糖在哪个手心里”的游戏。  
到小孩子就寝的时间，厨娘让小儿子道过晚安抱去睡了。吴磊喝完了今晚最后一杯，握着空杯子靠在刘昊然怀里，闻他身上混有皮革和烟草味的香水，巴掌大的脸红扑扑的，下巴藏在黑色的高领毛衣里，眼睛却亮得惊人。刘昊然低头侧耳听他说话，香甜的酒气混着热气呼出全打在颈窝里。  
喝多了酒，他们没再回去住了下来。架着吴磊走了几步到楼梯边，刘昊然打横抱起搂他脖子不放的弟弟上楼去。  
“真的喝多了？”  
“酒不醉人人自醉嘛……”转而又哼起下午在车上听到的歌，“I don't want a lot for Christmas，there's just one I need……”

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you  
……

11.  
六天后，赵家的订婚宴如期举行。

吴磊和刘昊然都起了个大早，给身边的兄弟包了大红包，中午一起吃了顿饭，慰劳一年来的辛苦。午饭后去拜见了长辈，新年即将到来，走动是必须的。  
马不停蹄忙到下午，回去换了身衣服后，两个人才碰上面。  
“新年快乐啊。”  
“这不是还没到新年吗。”  
“可我现在就想说。”  
“好，你也新年快乐。”刘昊然亲昵地吻了吴磊的唇。

订婚不比结婚，庄严仪式感要轻的多。尤其选在年末这一天，倒更像跨年宴会。又给大家族的年轻人们提供了一个社交场合，联络感情，互相试探。

郎才女貌门当户对的未婚夫妇挽着手见过众人，赵家小姐明丽动人，落落大方。同众人一样，刘昊然和吴磊端起手中的香槟杯向台上的新人举杯示意恭喜。  
两人碰杯，“新年快乐。”

枪声打破和美的宴会，打破乐队的演奏，打破顶上水晶吊灯。混乱发生的时候，到处是子弹打破玻璃的声音和惊恐的尖叫。受惊的客人们四处逃窜，仿佛无头苍蝇。  
刘昊然和吴磊反应迅速立即分开隐入人群，摸出后腰的枪——原本今天的宴会不允许带枪械进来，他们提前三天通过船上运送食材的渠道把枪弄了进来。

刘昊然摸上游轮二楼，暂时避过弹雨，枪击声在远处。大脑一片空白，努力僵硬地思考。火力这么猛的袭击到底是冲谁来的，冲着赵家，参加订婚宴的哪位客人，或者就是冲着他们而来？杀手们是怎么上船的，还是早就把人和弹药埋在船上了。  
他后悔得说不出来话来，埋怨自己带了这么少的人就敢上船。再好的枪法，就凭手上的弹药数量，也难以突围出。全身而退是不可能了，拼死也要把吴磊……脑中浮现出吴磊的脸。  
吴磊，吴磊在哪里。现在的状况已经不适合再像从前一样分开行动最后汇合。  
信号早已被切断，凭通讯工具不可能再取得联系。刘昊然小心避过没有准头突然飞来的子弹，从二楼一间一间摸排过去。下到一楼，到处是瑟瑟发抖的服务生和受伤的人，赵家人死的死伤的伤，满地玻璃碎片和血。  
顺时针搜寻的时候，刘昊然觉得自己的心脏在一点点下坠。他们不是没有遇过这种情况，相反陷入险境的时候太多了，但从来没像这次一样，毫无征兆，事发前平静如水，没有一点风声走漏出来，他们的情报网未收到任何消息。  
糟糕，糟糕透顶了。

一扇门后，刘昊然听到了熟悉的声音，当下心中明了。咬紧后槽牙，拔枪踏门而入，他几乎是暴怒的，但多年来行事稳重，察言观色，他极擅长隐藏情绪。  
“你们在这里做什么，赵家订婚宴也给你们请柬了？”  
终于看到了熟脸，不再是生面孔了。  
两个全是吴爷身边后来提拔上来的人，家中吃饭的时候见过几回，来去匆匆，汇报完就走。  
“二少，你们非要上船来，我们也没办法，不能有活口，冒犯了。”

刘昊然大可不必再多自责，别人做了局，要拉他们给仇家陪葬，他们就不得不进，要他们死，就不得不死。

“孩子没了可以再养，左膀右臂卸了可以再安。”

一对二，刘昊然占了上风，枪法身手都比对方好得多，三颗子弹解决了麻烦，一回身却被暗处打来的流弹擦过右腹，登时血染红了衬衣。一边后退一边连击，让对方无法从隐蔽出跳出来上前近身，整整打空一个弹夹。转过弯，捂住伤口随手推开一间房门躲进去，靠在沙发后。  
外面走廊传来零星枪声，有人倒下的声音。给枪装上新的弹夹，刘昊然抬手瞄准门口，等待下一个进入送死的人。

他听到吴磊的声音：“哥，哥你在哪儿？”急促的脚步声靠近，旁边的房间门被打开，下一秒，吴磊急匆匆闯进刘昊然所在的这间。  
“哥，哥你没事吧？”吴磊跪在地上下意识去捂压伤口，血迅速染上他白皙的手指。  
吴磊身上未添新伤，最多有些狼狈。  
刘昊然摸向左侧的枪套，还有一把，掏出最后的两个弹夹，拉过吴磊沾满鲜血的手，“活着出去，就当为了我。”

捧着手里的枪和子弹，吴磊脸上浮现出从未有人见过的苍凉，他摇头，再摇头。  
“我们都出不去，外边已经被封起来了，我按逆时针走下到船舱，船底全是炸药。”

刘昊然失笑，“好大的一份新年礼物。害怕吗？”  
刘昊然第一次问吴磊害怕吗，是多年前的午夜，他未满十六岁的弟弟头一回手上沾血，吴磊说，不怕，原来这么简单。

“不怕，死而已，太简单了。”  
吴磊不知道为什么自己会哭，他天生好动，生性嚣张，热情外放，极少哭，从小到大就是如此。  
“哥，我现在可以告诉你，我在十八岁时许下的愿望了，再不说来不及了。”  
“我们这种人注定无法善终，也不配得到太多幸福，如果能死在一起，就是最好的结局了，我能想到的，最好的了。”

刘昊然抬手给吴磊擦眼泪，却怎么也擦不完，手上带着血渍越抹越脏。“不要哭，乖，愿望实现了。”  
“这条命还给他，我们一起下地狱，还债。”

吴磊坐下靠上刘昊然的肩头，像从前一样问，“昊然哥喜欢我，是不是？”  
“是，全世界最最喜欢吴磊弟弟了。”刘昊然补上当年该给的回答。  
“嗯，我也喜欢昊然哥。”

“吴磊，我这辈子做过很多后悔的事，杀人越货，刀尖舔血，我没得选，就这么被命运推着走，走到今天。但是遇见你，是最好的一件事了，你是最好的。”  
是坍塌废墟上开出的红玫瑰。

“我知道。”

无数玻璃窗户随爆炸应声而碎，火光冲天照亮夜空，宛如白昼。  
城市里熙攘的人群挤在市中心随着电子大屏显示，一起倒数，“5，4，3，2，1.……”

1月1日，海市，晴转多云。  
又是新一年。


End file.
